


Sammy Takes Haven

by HiddenBrother619, Paranormal_ink_96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenBrother619/pseuds/HiddenBrother619, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Moving sucks, that's what Freshmen Samantha and Deanna Winchester learn when they are forced to move to Haven, California. Forced to deal with a new town and highschool





	1. Chapter 1: The Move

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. They are owned by Warner Brothers, the CW, and Kripke Enterprises

Chapter 1: The Move

I never agreed with Mom and Dad's decision to leave our home town to move to California. Mom tried to convince me that Haven, California had more to offer us than Lawrence, Kansas, but I still didn't want to leave the town I spent sixteen years of my life in. Nonetheless, I was in the car with Mom, Dad, and Deanna.

"Come on Sammy, brighten up. We're going to California do you know what that means?" my sister Deanna asked me.

"We're on a fault line, we have overly polluted water, the sun is blistering, which of those are correct Deanna?" I asked her.

"No, California, means sun, beach, and fun." Deanna say, she was always the optimist.

"And hot girls in bikinis?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Deanna shot me a dirty look, of course her dirty little secret was still a mystery to Mom and Dad. "And hot guys in speedos?" I continued, ignoring the look. After all it wasn't like Mom and Dad were paying any attention, it felt like they'd stopped paying attention to anything I'd said since they had announced we were moving.

"Ew, speedos are nasty." Deanna said with a scowl. Well at least that distracted her from my earlier comment.

"So another strike against California. Let's see that takes our total up to… at least four things wrong with California." I said smugly, bringing us back around to the fact I did not want to move, least of all to some stupid podunk town in California.

"Yes, but you forget you have to subtract all the good things which bring your total to zero again."

"Actually it would bring my total to one since you only listed three 'good' things and I listed four bad things, but if you take into account that the sun you were talking about while I listed blistering your's is cancer causing so technically it would be two because the cancer causing sun would count as a bad thing." I stated, flopping back in my seat with my arms crossed.

"Do you always gotta be a debbie downer?"

"No, I get to be a sammy downer."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Our famous quotes to each other. It wasn't long after that we pulled up in front of Uncle Bobby's house where we would be staying while living in Haven. We exited the Impala and Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, and Cousin Jo were there to meet us.

"Jo!" Deanna said happily as she slid out of the car and ran towards our cousin, one of her favorite people on the planet. I rolled my eyes. I slid out of the car as well and pulled my laptop bag out behind me. If I was stuck here I was getting that wifi password and hiding up in my room. I was about to head up when Dad caught me.

"Nuh-uh Sammy. Help Deanna unload the car before you head up." he said. I stifled a groan and go to help Deanna start unloading the car. I grab my bag and stuff first. I lug it up to my room and set it down. I look at the room I be calling mine: the walls had dark wood paneling, give it a nice cozy cabin in the woods kind of feel, and bare other than a single black framed picture of a mountain scenery on the left wall, there were three large windows with white gauze curtains letting in sunlight that struck the bed shoved against the windows that was covered in a black comforter. On either side of the mountain picture were two plain brown doors, which I was guess were the closet and the bathroom, I'd check them out later, on the wall opposite the doors was a single black dresser, which was kinda rounded, which I thought was weird. I noted all the changes I wanted to make and continued on my way. I reached the car again, but Deanna and Jo were standing there talking to two girls I've never seen before. I walked over and stood a head above everyone since I was unusually tall. Jo saw me and pulled me over.

"Sammy these are our neighbors Meg and Cassie." Meg was a blonde girl with short hair that only went to her the top of her neck and had blood red eyes. She also wore a red leather jacket over a light green shirt, black leather pants, and boots. Cassie however was a short black haired girl with blue eyes who wore brown trench coat over a black knee length dress, white knee socks, and black dress shoes.

"Hi I'm Meg." Meg said.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Cassandra, or Cassie as Jo said." Cassie said, she obviously was learning how to be less formal.

"So are you the ones living in the house?" I asked.

"No the Haven's own the house, but they use it as a house for kids too troubled to be controlled at the Rosewood house." Meg explained.

"Rosewood House?" I asked.

Avoice behind me answered, "Foster home for kids whose parents either died or left them." I jumped and turned coming face to face with two girls. One had long bouncy red curls and hazel eyes that gave me a quick appraisal, I wasn't sure if I passed inspection or not. She crossed her arms over her black Slytherin quidditch tank top which was paired with tight jeans that hugged her ass and green converses. The other girl had some kind of undercut, the ends of her blue hair only reaching the tips of her slightly pointed ears and her eyes were a strange golden color, briefly I wondered if that was her natural coloring or if she had a thing for hair dye and colored contacts. The blue haired girl wore a grey tank top under a black leather jacket with silver spikes coming out of the shoulders, a black skirt, and knee high black converses.

"Then again not everyone was highly welcomed to begin with." the blue haired girl said staring daggers at Meg. Ignoring that fact I waited for Jo to introduce me to the two new girls. As if she read my mind she jumped right in. "Sammy, Deanna these are my two friends Toni and Indigo."

I looked at the two girls. Then looked over at Deanna who only turned her gaze to register Toni and Indigo before turning back to face Cassie. I knew the look Deanna had she found her next love interest, this was going to end badly.

"So you guys need help moving in?" Toni asked.

"Oh, sure if you want to help." I said. Toni and Indigo looked at one another.

"Just wait right here." Toni and Indigo ran past us into the Haven house. After a few minutes they came out with three boys in tow.

"Sammy, Deanna meet. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar."

"Lucifer?" Deanna asked.

"We call him Luci for short." Toni chipped in. Luci glared at Toni, but underneath it was a look that said only Toni call him out on that fact. "Anyway come on boys start lugging boxes." So for the next ten minutes we lugged the boxes of stuff out of the trunk of Dad's Impala into the rooms we were given. Toni was carrying a box up after me when she stopped and looked around my room before entering.

"You know Slytherin's are allowed in my room right." I said. She blinked, then smiled.

"You a Potterhead too?" she asked

"Of course why wouldn't I be."

"Most people in Haven aren't very nerdy so I have a select few people to talk to."

"Haven can't be that bad."

"Just wait until you see the school uniforms." I stopped in my tracks. Uniforms for the school oh that was the worst thing I could hear.

"Why does there have to be uniforms?" I groan.

"Don't worry Haven High is pretty chill about the uniform. As long as you wear it they don't care how you wear it."

"Whatever you do, just don't try to wear it in reverse and inside out." A voice says from my doorway. Toni and I both turn and see a brown haired boy standing there wearing a red button up shirt with a green jacket over it, blue jeans, and some beat up sneakers.

Toni rolled her eyes, "Only you did that Gabby and only you got in trouble."

"However it was funny. Anywho who is this one, the other little buttercup we get to live next door to."

"Yes and her name is Sammy." Toni explained. I extend my hand to him. Gabriel takes it and shakes it however his shake shocks my hand. I quickly pull it back and check it. He laughs and holds up his hand that housed a hidden joy buzzer.

"First thing you should know about me is. I'm a trickster."

"That's good to know." she twirls and does a small skip back to the door then stops and freezes and turns back around, "For the real reason I came into this little wazoo, the Haven's invited you parents over for diner and they asked me to tell you. Toni of course you're welcome to come as always." he turns and walks down the hall.

"Well guess I need to run home and change, see you at dinner tonight." Toni runs out my door and down the hall leaving me alone. Not that it bothered me I needed to find clothes for tonight and change. I looked through my clothes and found what I was looking for my red satin dress that ended right above my knees, I found then found the shoes that matched the dress. I then headed into the bathroom to do my hair and change. I quickly did my hair long hair into a bun that made the dress look nice. I then left my room and went to Deannas. I knocked on her door and she opened it instantly.

"Are you ready?" I asked looking at what she chose to wear. It was a tight white blouse that showed off her boobs and was wearing a pair of black yoga pants that looked nice with the top, but I think she showed them cause they hugged her ass and showed it off. She was also wearing some kind of perfume.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"So where's Mom and Dad?"

"They already left for next door. Said they wanted to meet the neighbors before diner. So let's go." Deanna said sliding around me and heading down the stairs, I followed behind her and together we headed next door. I looked up at the house it went up three floors the third a possible attic, but it was still taller than Uncle Bobby's house. It was also made of brick and was big and expansive. It was probably the biggest house in the town. I make my way up the door with Deanna and ring the doorbell. Cassie opens the door still wearing her clothes from earlier.

"Greeti… I mean hey." she said. I was about to say hi back when Deanna practically shoved my back.

"Hey Cassie how are you." Deanna said, while leaning against the door frame.

"I'm good, how are you?" Cassie replied, not noticing Deanna attempts at seduction.

"We're good Cassie. Can we come in?" I ask.

"Uh… absolutely." Cassie says trying to use more modern words. Cassie moves aside to let us enter. Deanna hangs back to start talking to Cassie the second the door was closed. I guess Deanna was talking about 'Orange is the New Black' because I heard Cassie ask her how orange corresponds with black. I enter the ornate dining room that was taken up by a massive table. At the head of the table sat a brown haired man in a white suit. To his right was a dirty blonde haired woman in a white dress. To his left was a dark haired man with some stubble. Seated to his left was a brown haired women in a black gown. Along the table I saw Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, Mom, Dad, a blonde woman, another brown haired man, and a dark haired woman. At the ends of the table I see Luci sitting between a dark haired boy, and a african american boy, with Gabby sitting at the end of the boys. Then I see Toni sitting with Indigo with a empty seat next to her… since Cassie and Deanna have already sat I assumed the seat was for me. I head over and smile at Toni.

"Hey Toni." I said. Toni looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Sammy." she looked at the outfit I was wearing. "Nice dress."

"Thanks." I looked at what she was wearing, while mine was nice she had on a dress that was a slytherin green that ended right below her butt with matching heels and she rocked it. "You trying to show off for someone?"

"No, I just know what I have and I'm not afraid to flaunt it." she said. Indigo was sitting next to her in a black and red corset with a matching skirt with her knee length converse still on.

"I wish she flaunt it less cause not everyone has the great ASSets she has." Indigo says. I laugh and sit down in the empty seat. While the man at the head of the table is giving a toast I lean over to Toni.

"Is that the Havens?" I asked Toni

"Yeah that's Chuck the oldest Haven, then his wife Becky. On his left are Crowley and Lillith MacLeod the ones who helped get the Haven House started and next to Becky is the Rosewoods themselves. Then the first one they got was the four boys." she pointed at the dark haired boy, Luci, the african american boy, and Gabby. "Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. They won't let one another go so they never could get adopted and were sent to the Haven House to live. They were left at the Rosewoods at a young age, Michael was the oldest at three with Gabriel the youngest at one."

"That's so sad." I reply

"Then we have Cassie, who was taken from her abusive household of religious parents and was taken here to the Havens to have a better childhood. Meg was abandoned by her Dad on the side of the road and made her way to the Rosewoods, but got into fights with Indigo so much she was sent here. Then there Eve who was basically a sex slave for her uncles and eventually was sent here. Anna who was a child left in the system immediately after her birth and was given to families who has no business raising a kid and eventually sent here. Tessa who ran away from home since her parents didn't accept her goth lifestyle and landed her and finally Abaddon who tried to kill herself to escape her family and was saved and sent here."

"So everyone at the Haven House was really bad off huh?"

"Yes it's also grown to be the biggest family in all of Haven."

"So what about the Rosewoods." I then ask looking at the rest of the kids at the table.

"While we were left at the doorstep or thrown into the system, or taken by child services we weren't as troubled as everyone else so we got to stay. I don't know everyone's story like the Haven's but there's Indigo, Charlie, Dorothy, Ruby, my sister Abby, who isn't here, Luke, who also isn't here, the twins James and and Tyler, also not here, Ben, who... take your best guess, and yours truly." she finished saying. I decided after that to drop the matter and we talked instead about TV shows we liked throughout the evening and eat the delicious food that was apparently made by Rowena, Crowley's mom. After diner I made my way back home while Deanna stayed behind to hit on Cassie, Mom Dad, Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Ellen stayed behind to talk with the adults, and Jo stayed behind with the other girl. So I entered the house and made my way up to my room where I took off the red dress I was wearing and searched through my suitcases to find my pajamas. I found them on the first case thank god and put them on I didn't pay attention they were my kid-like cat pajamas till I put them on, but they worked for tonight till I could get unpacked tomorrow. With that I went to sleep until I got woke up for school.


	2. Chapter 2: School, Shopping, Slumber party, and Scares. Oh my!

Chapter 2: School, Shopping, Slumber party, and Scares. Oh my!

I was woken up by Deanna that morning.

"Get up, get up, get up!" she yelled bouncing up and down on the side on my bed. "I open my eyes and was immediately blinded by harsh sunlight, I was gonna need to get my blackout blinds up soon.

"I'm up." I said yawning and stretching. I looked at Deanna who was still in her sleepwear if you could call a pair of pink undies sleepwear. The adults must've been gone already or there was no way Deanna would've worn that outside her room. I was trying to get Deanna off my bed when there was a knock at the door and Jo walked in. Jo had more sensible sleepwear on still wearing a bright pink sports bra with a pair of black sweat pants. She walked in saw Deanna sitting on my bed half naked and covered her eyes.

"I was coming to make sure you both were up and saw more than I wanted to. Please Deanna just get dressed and hurry to the bus stop Cassie is gonna be over to show you guys the way." Jo said as she left closing the door behind her.

"Do you have to mentally scar everyone that comes near you?" I asked her.

"Oh come on you know this is not the worst someone caught me." she replied.

"Yes, but the only person who caught in a worst situation was me, that's why I know you little secret you hide from Mom and Dad." I shot back.

"So you know how bad I am and how thankful I am to you."

"Just go get dressed." Deanna gets up and walks back to her room as I get up and change from my pajamas into a pair a jeans I pulled from my suitcase. I didn't feel like digging through to find a shirt so I pulled on the brown hoodie that I found on the top of another suitcase. I laced up my sneakers from yesterday and headed out of my room towards Deanna's. I knocked and Deanna opened the door. Thankfully she put some clothes on and was now wearing a black halter top with a black mini skirt.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep." she steps out and close the door heading towards the stairs. We reach the bottom as the doorbell rings. I open it and Cassie is standing there. She was wearing a white blouse with a blue tie and a black skirt that went to her knees, she was also wearing the trench coat. I also noticed the tie was on backwards. She looked really cute. Sadly Deanna noticed it too. She almost shoved me to the ground to get right in front of Cassie.

"Hey Cassie what's up?" Deanna asked. Cassie looked straight up before answering.

"Only the sky?" she looked back at Deanna's confused expression. "Wait is that one of those slang phrases Toni and Jo keep telling me about? If that's the case then… Nothing much is going on."

"Ok Cassie, Sammy come on let's go." Deanna said to me.

"You realize you may stay for a while right we don't have to go immediately." Cassie said as Deanna and I grabbed our backpacks. Deanna went outside and I followed as she put her arm around Cassie.

"Yeah, but we can have some alone time."

"But we aren't alone your sister is with us." Cassie said which made Deanna give me a look that said leave. I stepped in front and held my hands up.

"It's cool Cassie, I'll find the bus stop on my own." I then took off down the street. I made it a couple blocks when I slammed into a kid. I hit the ground then heard him hit the ground.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry sir."

The guy sat up and it was one of the boys who helped up move in, Balthazar

"It's ok. I guess you were in a rush huh.".

"Yeah, sorry, was trying to get away from my hormonal sister and her newest target." I answered. I pushed myself to my feet and then helped Balthazar stand.

"Target?" He asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"Cassie."

He laughed. "Good luck with that one, girl or not there are several people who would kick Deanna's ass if she took away Cassandra's innocence."

"Are you one of them?"

"God no, I think Cassandra can handle herself quite well without me stepping in, besides, she deserves some fun in her life."

"Fun? Not exactly the word I'd use to describe Deanna."

"'Course not. You're her sister." Oh dear god.

"Are you into my sister?"

"No, a tad too slutty for my tastes, I prefer a girl with class."

"Class?" I questioned, it made it sound like he was into older woman, which was not something I was not going to get into.

"Yes, class, sophistication, someone like Lilith." Oh dear god, he just confirmed my suspicions.

"Are you sure she's not too old for you?" Why the hell was I getting into this conversation, I just said I was not going to.

"Age is but a number, besides I'm not into Lilith, for lord's sake she's like my mother, I'm just saying she has class."

"So who are you into?" Please be someone more our age.

Balthazar's face lit up with a blush. Oooh, so it was someone I knew, this would be good, and hopefully a lot less scarring then Deanna's usual interests.

"Oh look the bus is here." He said quickly as the yellow monstrosity pulled up in front of us. I followed him on, but he was quick to sit in an already taken seat so I couldn't sit next to him, instead that honor belonged to Indigo, who was wearing a white button up unbuttoned to reveal a black corset, a black skirt, and her seemingly signature knee high converses. She also wore a headband with a black rose to one side.

I moved further down the bus. Toni was in the very back arguing with… Toni? They were shouting quite loudly, something about Toni not having enough respect for the Rosewoods and that she might as well move into the Haven house since she spent so much time there anyway.

"Well maybe if you weren't a complete and utter kiss ass I would come home more often!" Toni shouted back, there was almost tears in her eyes. She rubbed at them furiously, smudging what had previously appeared to be perfect eyeliner. She moved away from the kiss-ass version of herself and flung herself into an empty seat. Of course the seat wasn't empty for long, before I could make my way back there and see if she was alright Lucifer was there, like lightning, damn that had been quick.

He hugged Toni as she sobbed. Damn that had to suck.

"Sorry about that, Luci's fast enough to leave skid marks where Toni is concerned." Gabriel said from the seat to my left. I slid into it since no one else was there.

"Is there a thing between them?" I mean with the look of adoration whenever Lucifer looked at Toni and the way she looked at him, there had to be something there, right?

"Hell if they know. Everyone in town is pretty sure, otherwise there wouldn't be a betting pool about when they get together, but we don't know for sure."

"So who's the girl Toni was arguing with."

Gabriel scowled. "That's Abby, Toni's twin. As you can see they tend to fight a lot." Toni gave a particularly loud sob at Gabriel's words. "Toni loves Abby, which I don't understand, but still, she can't stand the fact they fight, which is why Luci is always there as her shoulder to cry on, yet another reason everyone is certain they're going to make beautiful babies one day."

I turned just in time to see Luci flip Gabriel off. "Is she okay?" I wondered, I mean obviously she could hear Gabriel dissecting her life so maybe not.

"She will be." Lucifer promised as he rubbed Toni's back. Toni whimpered. Poor baby.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked. Lucifer shook his head.

"Nah, just leave the two love birds be, if we're lucky they'll start making out." Gabriel added.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucifer snapped.

"Luci mouth!" Michael snapped from further up the bus.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" Lucifer replied.

"Do I need to separate you two again?" Raphael questioned.

"No!" Several voices rang out in unison.

"Yes!" Another several voices shouted.

Lucifer glared at his brother and then turned back to Toni. "It appears she is his main priority at the moment Mickey." Gabriel teased, a smile bright on his face. What the hell, he was an ass!

"Do you always have to be an ass?" I shot at him. I immediately covered my mouth what did I just say. He looked at me shocked then his faced turned into a smile and he started to laugh.

"Actually that's what I was hoping to get across, however no one's called me on it that quickly before."

"Call me a quick learner" I leaned back in the bus seat and pulled out my Ipod and earbuds and put them in listening to it while we went to school. After a couple more stops I could see the school come into view. The school was the biggest building in Haven with five stories and a spire leading up another floor. I couldn't tell how big the building was, but I could easily get lost inside. The bus pulled up out front and kids started to pile off. I stood out and stared at the building when suddenly I was grabbed. I turned to see Indigo standing there.

"Oh, hey Indigo." I said to her.

"Hey Sammy your going to be with me until Toni is feeling better." Indigo stated. She dragged me along and lead me to a line of kids. They were being handed something along the line. We reached the first person.

"Name?" she asked.

"Samantha Winchester." "Indigo Rosewood." The women smiled and typed in the names and printed out to papers and handed them to us. I noticed it was a schedule for my classes. I didn't get to look at them yet cause I was at the next person. She asked for our names as well and printed out two plastic cards with our names and picture on it, our school ID's.

I continued and got: a school laptop, rulebook, and also a list of clubs and activities. We only had one more person to get past. They had a bunch of boxes in front of them and she was handing kids bags out of the boxes. When I reached her she smiled and asked, "Shirt size and pants size?"

Knowing this must've been uniforms I answered. "Eight in shirt and twenty-five in pants." she dug around in a box and put some things into bags and handed them to me. I moved over and let Indigo get her stuff and we moved off. She led me to a huge cafeteria/lounge area. It had little circular tables scattered around one side then the other had chairs and couches on the other. We saw Luci, Toni, Gabriel, and Balthazar waving us over to one table. We headed over and sat down. Well by all of them waving us over it was mostly Gabriel and Balthazar. Toni was kinda slumped against Luci's chest not moving, while Luci was rubbing her back.

"Are you ok Toni?" I asked when it was obviously she wasn't. She sat up and brushed her hair back. Her eyeliner was still smudged giving her a raccoon look.

"Yeah, just a little down from my fight with my sister." she explained

"You mean that was Abby? She looks just like you."

"Well we are twins. I just wish we wouldn't fight ugh." she put her head on her hands.

"You can forgive the family drama in a small package here."

"Gabriel shut the hell up." Luci said from the other side of Toni. Just then Michael walked up to Luci with Raphael in tow.

"Lucifer what did I tell you about you mouth."

"Fuck off Michael." Luci said not even looking at him.

"You need watch it Lucifer." Michael said moving to stand in front of Luci.

"No I don't." Luci stood and turned to leave. Michael grabbed him and turned him around. Luci grabbed his arm.

"Touch me again I rip the arm off." Luci growled.

Raphael then tore Luci's arm off Michael, "Don't start a fight Luci."

Gabriel stood up next to Luci, "Michael started it Luci was just minding his own business when Michael showed. So don't act like Luci is in the wrong."

"Gabriel shut up this is between grown ups." Michael said as he shoved Gabriel. Gabriel's face turned red and he shoved Michael back harder. Raphael then shoved Gabriel which sent him off the deep end and Gabriel swung on Raphael. The punch connected and those two went down swinging. I watched that until the table shook and I turned to see Luci slamming Micheal into the table. During that Gabriel got up and and he threw Raphael into the two and then launched himself into the fray. Their was a group of kids around watching then I saw teachers show up and they pulled the brothers apart. They were then dragged to the main office. Toni looked horrified.

"I hope Luci is ok."

"I'm sure he is Michael isn't a fighter."

Even still Toni looked worried, however at that point the bell rang and kids headed off to class. I looked at my first class it was English taught by K. Tran. I headed to the room number shown on the schedule. I make it before class starts, I wait and when the bell rings the teacher walks in. However he was super young, he turned and greeted everyone.

"This is the Freshman English class right?" he asked. We nodded. "Good I once walked into my Advanced Physics class and started teaching them English." he greeted himself as Kevin and we went over expectations in the class until the bell rang. I went off and made it to History which was taught by R. Cassidy. The day was the same as class one going over the expectations. My other classes were: Economics- D. Roman, Biology- A. Milton, Physical Education- S. Colt, and Math- M. Fizzles. Eventually the day ended since it was the first day it was a short one so we were allowed to leave at noon. I saw Deanna and was heading towards her when I was grabbed by two people, Toni and Indigo.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're going to take you somewhere to get you some new 'clothes'." Toni said.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?"

"You're going to a sleepover tonight at the Haven house so these won't do."

"But I have sleepwear."

"Oh honey, you don't even know." they had me make the short walk with them to the Haven Mall. They dragged me into a store before I could even see the name. They dragged me to a sleepwear section and the first thing they pulled off the rack was this black and red trim nightie.

"Hey Sammy this would look cute on you." Toni said.

"No, no, no. I am not wearing that." I said. Then Indigo pulled a sheer white nightgown off a rack.

"This isn't my taste, but what about this?" I realized I wasn't getting out of this horrid place until I agreed on one of these. So against any normal judgment I had I agreed to the gown. Toni and Indigo shared a grin and Indigo went to buy it.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked.

"It was the most excruciating thing I ever had to do." I stated. She rolled her eyes and Indigo came back with a bag that contained the gown. She didn't hand it over.

"I'll just keep this and make sure you can't back out of wearing it tonight." she said smirking. I just sighed and continued with them. Luckily the sleepwear shopping wasn't the only item they had planned. I was also allowed to go to the library, yes I know lame, and grabbed books on supernatural and mystical creatures. I was always drawn to them and couldn't refuse the lure. Besides that the trip to the mall was basic with us looking at items we had no intention of buying. We ended up headed to the mall's food court. We haven't ate since lunch that day so we all decided to get something. Toni and I kept it simple we got a small salad, but Indigo however got a bacon cheeseburger. Toni looked at me then we both looked at Indigo. She looked up.

"What?" she asked with a full mouth.

"I swear I'm looking at my sister right now." I commented. Indigo looked offended.

"How dare you, I do not sleep with every guy who winks at me." she retorted. I laughed super loudly at that remark. I got a couple stares, but it was to true.

"Indigo you don't know how true that is, but actually Deanna will sleep with anything that draws breath." I say. Indigo laughs herself.

"Well I hope we didn't sit down to eat just to run down your sister." she replies.

"No, but we did come here to butter up Sammy first." Toni says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You'll see." they both say. I wish they continued, but they didn't it was about five when we got to my house from the mall. They told me to get anything I need for the sleepover and head to the Haven House. I headed up to my room and dumped out one of my small suitcases. I then grabbed: my toothbrush, my school uniform for tomorrow, and a hairbrush. After getting everything packed I had one thought, I never actually confirmed this with Mom or Dad. I was about to go see about it when Deanna walked into my room with a bag of her own.

"Ready to go?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm packed… but shouldn't we ask Mom and Dad first?" I replied.

"Already asked them. They said it be a great way to make new friends and we should do it." she said. I smiled and grabbed my bag.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go." I said. We then took off next door. I rang the doorbell and quickly stepped aside. As expected Cassie was the one who answered the door. Deanna instantly got closer.

"Hey Cassie we're here for the sleepover." Deanna said leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh yeah. Meg said she and Eve were going to hold that. They're in the living room with Toni and Indigo." she says. We enter and Cassie closes the door. Toni sees us when we enter the living room.

"Deanna, Sammy glad to see you made it." she said.

"I have a feeling we didn't have a choice." I say back to her. She just smiled and that's when I took the time to actually look at the living room. It was massive. There was a flat screen, seventy inch, High definition TV above a fireplace. Around the TV were surround sound speakers. The walls were painted a dark red with a lighter wood trim. Across from the TV was one of those massive leather couches with… I think it's called theater seating, the point is it was big it was black and it had cup holders and charging ports, what the hell they had a damn electric couch. I bet it reclined too. On one side of the couch was an armchair, high backed and… well it kinda of reminded me of a throne in a way. On the other side was a small teal colored sofa. The effect was a little mismatched, but it seemed to fit, almost like the kids in the Haven house I thought.

"Holy cow. This is an amazing living room." Deanna said. Toni looked around the living room.

"It is pretty cool. Rosewoods don't have the super couch, but they have everything else." Toni says.

"Anyways, the Haven's gave us the living room, dining room, and downstairs arcade and bowling alley for personal use tonight." Meg said.

"Wait you guys have a bowling alley and arcade in your home?" I asked surprised.

"No, but I had you fooled didn't I?" Meg laughed, "I mean we have a pool table and a couple big arcade games, but the basement was cut in half when the boys made a man cave, and then it leads further down into the cellar where the Haven's keep the good stuff."

"Only you would call alcohol good Meg." Indigo sneered.

"What it tastes good. Not my fault you can't stand some fun Indigo." Meg barked back. Indigo stood up and marched toward Meg. Meg stood to meet her. They stood nose to nose.

Meg smiles, "Go ahead purple girl hit me." Indigo clenches her fist before a shout stops them.

"Both of you stop!" we all looked at Cassie who had shouted. "I'm sick of you two fighting. We should be having a nice calm sleepover."

Indigo and Meg stare at each other before returning to their corners of the room. Toni steps forward, "So Meg what was first on the list."

"Disney Marathon." she said. That announcement made everyone smile and fight over space on the couch. Eventually a seven of us fit onto the couch. Well regardless of the rest of the night the disney binger we are Moanna, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin were complete before any of us even decided to move beside to grabs snacks from the table. I looked at the clock eleven O'Clock. Meg stood and turned of the TV.

"Ok, since it's late enough for the Haven's and the boys to be asleep we can break out the real sleepover game, who's up for some truth or dare." Meg glanced around the room, it was a unanimous decision. We all got into a circle and Meg smiled, "So Toni. Truth, or Dare."

Toni's face scrunched up in concentration. What was there to think about in a game of Truth or Dare? "I don't trust ya as far as I could throw you so Truth."

"How far have you and Luci gotten?"

Toni's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open. "Wha- No! We're just friends! Where the hell did you get an idea like that?" She demanded once she finally got her mouth working again, her eyes were still wide, but she was making an attempt to narrow them to show her displeasure with Meg's question, she was failing, I guess the shock had been too much for her. Of course no one noticed because they were too busy laughing at her expense.

"You know I would guess at least swapping spit, but not quite cleaning tonsils." A voice called down from the stairs.

"Rude!" Toni declared jumping to her feet. She whirled around to face the voice, as did the rest of us. Gabriel was leaning against the wall in the stairwell, his brothers lined up behind him. Toni's mouth dropped open again and she quickly fled from the room. As if Gabriel sensed it he tried to move out of the way as Lucifer shoved him down the rest of the stair and trampled him to run after Toni.

Meg turned to Gabriel, "Twenty on soon Gabe."

"What are you talking about?" Deanna asks.

Gabriel gets up and brushes off his… Dr. Sexy pajamas, "We have a betting pool on when Persephone and Hades get together." he walked over to Meg and collected the twenty dollars from her, "Want to join?"

Deanna squints and stares in the direction Luci and Toni ran, "Not quite yet."

Meg stands up and claps her hands together, "While we take this brief intermission for technically difficulties let's all switch into our pajamas." Indigo grabbed the shopping bag from earlier and carried it over to me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. I carried it into one of the bathrooms at the Haven house, seriously this was the third one I counted, and proceeded to change into the gown. After putting it on I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't trying to toot my own horn, but damn did I look good. The white gown hugged every curve of my body and nearly showed off my colored underwear I was wearing beneath it. My other parts popped and were pushed up by it and the gown showed off my ass as good as jeans did Toni's. I walked out of the bathroom my clothes under my arms and I ran into Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Well hello Samantha." Balthazar said to the rest of my body.

"Balthazar the rest of me isn't my face," I replied. He and Gabe quickly looked me in the face. They had turned beet red being caught. I smirk and walked past them. I entered the living room to see Toni had returned still wearing her clothes from earlier, tight black skinny jeans, a white button down with several buttons unbuttoned, the edge of the black lace of her bra peeking over the top of the first unbuttoned button, most of them were on the bottom, showing off her belly button and piercing, red christmas socks that looked like they had snowmen on them, and a black leather cuff around her left wrist. Ok gone again was the confidence I was exerting by myself, dammit Toni half smudged make-up she still looked better than me.

Toni looked me up and down and smiled. "Damn girl, I knew that'd be a good look for you."

After Toni said Luci looked over at me as well and his mouth dropped open. Gabriel walked in soon after, "Keep it in you pants big boy you ain't screwing up the betting pool."

Well that was a boost to my confidence, that everyone thought I looked good. I looked over at Indigo to see her sleepwear, a tank top crop top thing that only seemed to cover her boobs, and even then just barely because of the low, torn, neckline, one side of it was black the other was blue with a red lightning bolt in the middle, and black underwear that seemed to be covered in little white evil bunnies. Then Deanna waltz into the room wearing a v-neck pink nightie of course it barely fit Deanna's jugs but at least she covered them.

Cassie walked in and she seemed the most normal of the lot with an ankle length red plaid night gown with frills at the ends of the long sleeves. She was dragging a large teddy bear behind her, and when I say large I mean that thing was big enough to cuddle with. Meg followed behind Cassie in a yellow long sleeve shirt with pink trim and matching shorts. Eve followed in after her in a knee length white nightgown with short sleeves.

Toni looked around. "You know what screw this shit." She unbuttoned her shirt fully revealing her black lace pullover bra with a giant shamrock on her left boob, no clasp lucky bitch, and shucking off her jeans to show off blood red panties that hugged her perfectly, until she turned around and then you could see they didn't exactly completely cover her ass. Also when she turned around I noticed something. Three red handprints going down her back, each turned differently, and strange runes running along the tops of her shoulders and across the back of her neck. Luci passed Toni an oversized white t-shirt that she slipped on.

"Thanks Lu." She muttered as she padded over to her bag. She peeled off her socks and shoved them in there before pulling out a baby wipe which she used to finally remove her smudged make-up.

"O.K. so I'm not going to do another Truth or Dare game, but I think we can have some adult fun still." Meg said walking up with a empty bottle.

"Meg what are you thinking?" Toni questioned.

"Just a game. One called seven minutes in heaven." The group form into a little circle and you can see who all remains to play: Luci, Toni, Indigo, Eve, Meg, Cassie, Deanna, Gabriel, Balthazar, and myself. Meg sat the bottle down and spun it. It stopped pointing at Eve. Meg smiled at her and they ran off into the closet, after the seven minutes were up they came out wearing the others lipstick. We continued the game with everybody having gone into the closet with someone at least twice. I even got included with Toni, Deanna, and Luci. While Toni was all for a show she only kissed me on the check but ruffled our hair and clothes as well. Deanna was just weird and she tried to convince me to tell what Toni and I did. Luci just stayed a whole closet distance away, I could guess why. We concluded the game and Meg stood up and turned the lights down low.

"Guys for our last bit of entertainment I present to you the musical stylings of Disney." she pushed play on a remote and Fantasia started playing. I was relaxing listening to the music when I remember something coming up behind me and then I was enveloped in warmth, I got drowsy from it and my head hit something hard, but soft and I was out like a light. I woke up to see a full of cuddle fest. Luci was hugged up close to Toni's back; Cassie had her bear; Balthazar and Indigo were legit face-to-face, like they fell asleep kissing; Meg and Eve both had one of Deanna's arms and she was in the middle of the two with them both holding her; I finally noticed someone's arms around my waist, I turned my head and saw Gabriel had snuggled up to me… that must've been what I fell asleep on last night. I leaned back against him and just let the feeling envelope me again. It didn't last long however because I heard a slight ringing. A brunette girl walked in wearing a solid black dress ringing a small triangle. It eventually woke everyone one up. When Luci woke up he smiled.

"Aunty Amara I thought you didn't get up until the moon was in the sky."

"I normally don't, but after I saw the cuddle fest I thought I wake you all up before the Haven's saw."

"Thanks Aunty Amara." So with the extra time given from Amara we all started getting the school uniform on which, for me, was a white button down top, a black skirt, with a tan blazer with a black and blue shield with a rose in he center on the left side. I walked back into the living room to put on my shoes and socks. Everyone else was dressed in the same uniform, the guys of course wearing pants instead of skirts, and putting finishing touches on their outfits.

Lucifer was pinning a small pitchfork onto Toni's blazer while talking to her, I couldn't hear what they were saying but, Toni laughed at whatever he said. Indigo was putting skull pins all over her blazer. Finally Cassie was wearing her trenchcoat over her blazer. Toni looked over at me.

"Sammy. Are you ready for your first actual day of school?"

"I guess, I'm not sure now." I joked.

"Don't worry school won't kill you." she said. She held her hand out to me, "Wanna walk with me and Luci to school?" I took her and and she grabbed Luci and pulled us towards the door. Before I was pulled out the door I yelled to Cassie, "Hey Cassie, can you get Deanna to the bus stop for me." I didn't hear her response and was pulled outside. Toni didn't say anything as she pulled Luci and I to the bus stop.

"Sorry I just wanted to get away from the house to talk to you guys." Toni said.

"What about Toni." I asked.

"Well Abby and me fought after she heard I was going to the sleepover again. She told me not to come back and I said I wouldn't. So I was wondering if I could stay at your guys house for awhile."

"You know your welcome anytime at the Haven House, Toni." Luci said

She smiled and hugged Luci, "Same here Toni." I said. She pulled me into the hug too.

"Thanks guys." We see Cassie and Deanna talking as they walk up.

"I'm telling you it's a service that shows TV shows and has it's own shows." Deanna explained..

"What I don't understand is how you chill with it." Cassie replied. The bus pulled up soon after and we headed off to school. Like the day before we went inside and all went our separate ways. However though nothing interesting happened at the school today. Not even lunch was interesting. Even going home was boring. It wasn't until I reached my room that something happened. The door was closed even though I swore I left it open. So I did the normal thing and swung it open and come face to face with a weeping angel. I didn't look it in the eyes so I quickly looked down and just kept thinking don't blink. I was doing it then I blinked, yelped, looked up and looked it in the eyes. So I instinctively jumped back and landed on my ass. I heard laughing from behind the angel. So getting over my fear of the angel I go around it and see Gabriel sitting on my window sill.

"Your reaction was priceless." he said laughing.

I was angry, but also confused, "How did you get it in here? I'm on the second floor." I asked. He moved and showed my a tree branch close to my window.

"I live in the room on the other side on the tree. I thought I use my personal show girl for a laugh." he joked.

"Show girl?" was all I responded with.

"I saw you change for dinner, bed, and school yesterday." he hopped out the window onto the tree, "Until another time mademoiselle." I quickly went through my stuff until I found my blackout curtains I looked out the window and saw Gabriel. I blew him a kiss before putting up the blackout curtain hastily. Knowing my ass wouldn't be seen I just stripped down and got into bed. Little did I know how crazy life would get after a few days.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Adam

Chapter 3: Enter Adam

I never guessed the end of October would come so fast but as we neared the twenty-third I was getting hyped for my favorite holiday. Toni had come up with the idea to go as a group so we all tried to help each other get ready so I had my costume almost all together. Why said we should go as the cast of Gilmore Girls and I had to be Dean Foster was beyond me, but I did it.

I was on my way downstairs after adding to my costume and heard Mom and Dad talking.

"John she dropped that boy off here. You know we moved from Lawrence to escape that incident and now it lives just a few blocks away." Mom was saying

"Mary don't worry the boy won't bother us. He's living at the Rosewood home and he wouldn't remember you or me when they moved back to Lawrence and won't remember us here." Dad, was trying to calm Mom down.

I walked down the steps, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing to worry about Sammy." Mom said. I was going to push for more, but there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to reveal Indigo, Toni, and Cassie. Toni looked excited.

"OMG Sammy you'll never guess what happened. We got a whole bunch of new kids at the Rosewoods, Havens, and just in the neighborhood."

"New kids?" I asked.

"Yeah and they're so great. My favorite so far is this girl named Meg her fashion is so great, plus she's soooooo cute too." Toni excitedly said.

"When did we get new kids?" I asked, still wanting to know about that.

"Oh they got shipped in last night and this morning on a bus, still no idea why." she explained. I found it strange, but I didn't continue to push the subject.

"Well anyway are you guys ready to go?" I questioned. Toni held open the door for me, "Bye Mom, bye Dad." I yelled before heading out the door. We made a quick walk to the bus as the bus pulls up. We get on and I notice what Toni meant by there being new kids. While the bus was never exactly empty, it was nearly overflowing with kids now. Toni made her way to the back on the bus like normal. However in the very back seat was a girl, in solid black clothes from the waist down and a purple top sitting, with her leg covering the whole seat. I was about to suggest we find a different seat when Toni squealed the girls name, "Meg!" The girl looked up and also hugged Toni. "Guys this is Meg… uh… two point O." the girl was a lot lighter skin than our Meg and also had long brown hair instead of the short blonde hair Meg had.

"Glad to meet you all." she shook hand with everyone. We all sat at the back of the bus. Meg next to Toni, Luci and I across from them, finally Cassie taking the next seat up soon joined by Deanna, and Indigo across from them, soon joined by Balthazar.

Meg was telling us about why she was sent to the Rosewood home while in the back. Apparently she had a total deadbeat for a dad who left her Mom and her godparent who was her Uncle was pretty abusive so police got involved and she got thrown into the system which sent her to the Rosewood home in Haven.

"Hey at least you're with people who care about you now." Toni stated.

"I do like the Rosewood home. All I have to do there is not put my feet on the table." she replied. We laughed and continued joking on the way to school. Once there of course we went our separate ways until lunch. I got my lunch and went to our table, Meg had been given spot, and took my seat. While talking, another guy walked up to our table.

"Hey I anyone sitting here?" The guy asked,

"No you can have it go." Toni replied to him. The guy sat and I looked him over. He has short blond hair with lighter strands of blonde in it. He also had the same green eyes as me.

"Say you one of the new Rosewoods kid as well right?" Meg asked, "Mind to tell us what brought you here."

The guy looked up, "Oh, well my Mom was friends with Mr and Mrs. Rosewood so when she died I was sent to live in there care."

"Didn't you have your Dad?"

"No he was a deadbeat who left soon after I was born. Ran off with some blonde he met."

"Your Mom ever tell you who he was."

"Only a first name, John, never learned the last name." I froze at the name John. That was Dad's name. The clues also add up. Mom and Dad nervous about this morning. The blonde Dad ran off with had to be Mom. That also explains about some arguments I grew up hearing about Mom not trusting Dad when he went out after the 'Kate Incident'. If I was adding it up right Dad cheated on Mom and had Adam.

"So who was you Mom?" I asked.

"Kate Milligan." that confirmed it for me. This kid was Dads, which meant he was also my half-brother.

I sat there silent for the rest of lunch. I was thinking of what to do with this information. I decided I had to confront Mom and Dad about it. So after school let out I immediately headed home. I saw didn't see Mom and Dad so I headed to my room. I sat my bag down and paced my room. I heard a knock, but it wasn't at my door. I headed to the window and opened it. Gabriel was outside, he climbed inside.

"Hey you okay?" he asked, "You left school in a rush."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just something on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not yet. I'll tell you later."

"Okay well if you need me I'm going to be keeping track of the Toni/Lucifer betting pool at the Rosewoods."

That got a chuckle from me, "Okay I'll head over there later." With that he gave a salute and climbed back out the window. I let out a breath as I heard the door open. I exited my room and saw Dad. I ran down and stood followed him to the front room, "Dad!"

He turned around, "Hey Sammy, I thought you be with your friends."

"I wanted to talk about what you and Mom were talking about this morning."

"We said don't worry about it."

"No I know what's going on. From the arguments you and Mom had about a 'Kate Incident'.

Dad turned back towards me, "Your Mom and I put that behind us. You are not digging it up."

"How can I not when your son is living at the Rosewoods."

"Sammy,I am telling you now-"

"No, he said his Dad was named John, who ran off with some blonde, and his mom was Kate. Mom is blonde, you guys argued about a Kate Incident and he showed up the same day as the new kids right before I heard you guys talking about some kid."

"Sammy!"

"You cheated on Mom with Kate Milligan and had Adam didn't you!" I accused. He then swung and backhanded me. I fell to the ground holding my cheek.

Dad looked down shocked he did that, he was immediately sorry, "Sammy." I scurried back away from him climbing to my feet.

"Don't touch me you asshole." I ran out the door and ran down the street. I didn't have a destination in mind. I just ran. I stopped and saw I had ran to the Rosewood House. It was the first time I actually been here. After the wrought iron gate the house looked to be four floors tall, had a full wrap around porch, a two story four car garage connected to the left side of the house. The house itself was light blue while the garage was seafoam green. The the yard went on for acres with a playground, a track, olympic sized pool, horse stables, and a basketball court as a few thing on the premises. Headed up and saw Gabriel pacing back and forth.

"Lousy, no good, despicable, conniving, sneaky, Minnesota snake." Gabriel ranted.

"Gabby is something wrong?" I asked. He he paused he back to me.

"No that piece of shit Adam is messing up the betting pool. He's charming Toni with his Minnesota ways." He turned towards me, "Maybe if… what happened to you?"

I covered the mark on my face with my hand, "Nothing I just fell."

"Sammy, I have been hit enough times by everyone in Haven to know what a slap mark looks like." he stepped closer, "So who hit you?"

"M-my Dad. I accused him of cheating on my mom and also accused him of having Adam when he did."

"Your Dad hit you and had Adam?" his voice was a mix of anger and surprise.

"Yeah, he said his Dad was named John, who ran off with some blonde, and his mom was Kate. My Mom is blonde, they argued about a 'Kate Incident' and when he showed up the same day as the new kids right before I heard them talking about some kid." I explained.

"And then your Dad hit you after you told him that."

"Gabriel sweetie I love you, but I have the boy that's ruining you betting pool to worry about more." that snapped Gabriel back to his senses.

"We cannot let him mess up this betting pool. For far two long I have been collecting for this and far too long have I waited to see a winner."

The front door opened and Toni and Adam walked out, "So I know this really nice place in town we could go to-" they continued walk while Toni blabbed on.

Gabriel looked in disbelief, he dropped to his knees, "Son of a bitch!"

The days passed quickly too Halloween I was wanting to change into my costume, but Gabriel was still in my room. Even as distracted as he was there was no way I was changing in front of him.

"Maybe we can find a way to send him back to Minnesota. Blame him for a big crime that happened over there or something."

"Gabby I'm trying to change."

"Maybe if we can't do that we can actually get rid of him, get rid of him. I mean that's a lot of evidence to hide, but worth it."

"Gabby I'm trying to change!"

"Do you think Toni cares if Adam has weird deformations cause I know some guys who could help me deform him somehow."

"Gabriel I am trying to change. Meaning I have to take off my clothes, and I don't wish to do that while you're in here!" I yelled.

He looked shocked, "Oh right I'll just, be outside." he left and closed the door. I quickly changed into my Dean Forrester outfit. After I got it on. I exited my room. Gabriel was still standing outside.

"Ok Gabby now if you want to continue you can." He then continued the out of the world ways he could get rid of Adam as we approached the Rosewood home for the Halloween Party Toni was hosting. The music could be heard coming from the house as the yard was decked out in tombstones, ghosts, and moving animatronics. I walked to the house and we let ourselves in. I entered and the room was flashing different colors, smoke filled the place, and a disco ball spinned while music blared from a DJ Booth that was set up. I tried to find Toni who was dressed as Rory Gilmore, Dean's fling. I saw her curled with Adam in one of the chairs she had set up. Jesus if they got any closer she be inside him. She saw me and ran over.

"You showed up just in time. I was worried I wouldn't get to save this moment." she said. She pulled out her phone and had it face us. I began to smile then Toni pulled me close and kissed me snapping a picture in the process. I pulled back and realized she was probably at the least tipsy from the alcohol I tasted on her breath… where did she get alcohol anyway? I just shook my head as she giggled about the picture. "OMG you look so surprised, but don't Rory and Dean look so cuuuute together."

"Do you think you need to lay down? Your pretty drunk."

"What? No, no, I'm fine. You're drunk."

"Okay well let's get you over to Adam then again." I grabbed her hand and led her over to Adam. She sat of Adam's leg and leaned back into his chest.

I headed to the kitchen which was off from the living room and saw Lucifer sitting on the counter staring out the doorway at Adam and Toni, "Are you okay Luci?"

"Just fine, why?"

"Cause you're kinda just… staring at Adm and Toni."

"Nope fine." he shoved a candy bar in his mouth. He had a pile of wrappers around him with a bag marked Gabriel in his hand.

"Isn't that Gabby's?"

"Yeah I ate all mine so I told him to give me his." he continued to shove candy into his mouth so I creeped away. I made my way through the back parts of the house and eventually found a door to the backyard. I exited on the the screened in back porch and Indigo and Balthazar were playing for the Stanley Cup in Tonsil Hockey.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" I said to them. They pulled apart and is sounded like pulling two plungers apart.

"Oh Sammy."

"What was that I saw." I asked. Indigo turned red.

"It was um…" she took off running off the porch. I raced after her. I caught her by the pool. "You like Baltazar don't you.

"Um… no… um…" she took her shirt off and dropped her skirt. "Cannonball!" she then jumped into the, currently red, pool to get away from me. I laughed at her and headed back inside winking at Balthazar on my way back. I made my way by when I saw Deanna exit a door.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked

"I'm trying to teach Cassie." she responded

"Teach her what?" I followed up.

From inside I heard Cassie, "Deanna if the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he kept slapping her rear?"

"Deanna!"

"It was her idea."

"Deanna just stop having poor innocent girls watch porn."

"Deanna why is the babysitter crying while she's sitting on him?" Cassie yelled.

"Fix this." I told her before leaving. I was headed back to the living room where I heard cheering coming from. I entered the living room where Lucifer and Adam were taking blows at each other. Lucifer had a busted lip and a black eye, while Adam looked like his nose was broken. Toni was trying to break them up but it was no use they wanted to tear into each other. I rushed forward and grabbed Lucifer by the the waist and pushed him back while Toni did the same with Adam. I got Lucifer to sit down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to tear that little bitch apart." Lucifer growled. Toni got Adam to sit when she looked over.

"Lucifer, I think it be best of you leave." Lucifer looked stunned then went back to a scowl. "Fine, fuck you guys." he slammed the door behind him and left. After he left someone turned the music back up and the party seemed to restart. Toni walked over and handed me something not thinking about what it could be I down the cup and realized my mistake. I was a total lightweight and my mind went fuzzy.

I woke up the next day half naked in the Rosewoods hot tub. I groaned as I got out and hurled the contents of my stomach on the ground. I slowly got back to my feet and wobbly made my way inside. I looked around and was amazed the house was clean. I was about to just walk farther in when I remembered I wasn't wearing anything besides a frilly pink bra and pair of yellow undies. I looked around for my clothes and didn't see them then I spotted Indigo's shirt and skirt she stripped out of last night. I was way smaller than Indigo, but I would wear a welcome mat at this point. I stepped into the skirt and pulled it up and it actually was able to fit around me and the shirt fit like a low cut on me. Armed with my new Indigo cosplay I headed inside. Once completely inside I made for Toni's room and headed for her closet and took some of her clothes. I changed from Indigo's clothes to hers. Toni was my size at least. I was wearing a Slytherin house shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

I exited her room and made my way downstairs. There were a number of kids passed out still, but all other traces of a party were gone. I headed towards the bathroom, I knocked and no one answered so I entered and the shower was running and inside were my clothes that seemed to have been on fire at some point. The only thing not burned were my tennis shoes. I grabbed them, but held them since they were wet. I headed back to Toni's room. I entered her room and grabbed a pair of black combat boots and put them on. The door suddenly opened and Toni walked in. She saw me and smiled.

"Sammy I haven't said this to anyone before, but I think I want to wake up seeing you wear my shirt more often."

I laughed, "Well don't get used to it. I tried out my Toni cosplay since my clothes were all burned."

"I know. I had no idea you were such a lightweight. After you took that drink you were nuts. You couldn't stop you drunk more and more, you raided the fridge, you stripped down and lit you clothes of fire and said 'clothes are for chumps, underwear will reign supreme', then you proceeded to cause a underwear pool party before you got hit by a flying brick while in the hot tub."

"Did I really do that?" I asked in disbelief.

Toni nodded, "Yes hun you really did." I put my head in my hands. I was so embarrassed.

"However, at least you didn't wake up with this." Toni said pulling up her shirt to show rows of guys names and numbers, "They're all the way up and down." she said tracing her finger up her front to her neck and down her back to her butt.

"Guess I got off lucky."

"Yes, you did. Now let's get going to school."

We got to school and Gabriel pulled my to the side, "Listen I need your help, we need to get rid of Adam."

"What do you mean."

"I tried to get Lucifer to beat Adam to pulp, but Adam instead knew how to fight, and well you remember what happened after you pulled Luci off Adam."

"You caused the fight?"

"Potato, potahto. Point is we need to break up Toni and Adam."

"Gabriel I'll help, but I won't enjoy it."

"That's my girl." I didn't want to do this, but I had a feeling I didn't have a choice and I also felt it wouldn't work for awhile.


End file.
